


[vid] Higgs: Far From Home (au)

by strangest_love



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: I really wanted to create my own alternative reality for Higgs. Don't wanna put spoilers here, so more info in the post.Higg's point of view.I'm sending a ravenWith blood on its wingsHoping it reaches you in timeAnd you know what it means
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	[vid] Higgs: Far From Home (au)

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many posts on Reddit about the game's ending - the one that happens after everything. It's really vague (just like my vid).  
> So in my alternative universe Higgs is pretty much alive, he wants to get out, so he finds a connection to Sam. And yep, Sam saves him (I hope). Yay.


End file.
